terranfuturehistoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Stellar notebook
The following systems are of passing interest at some time for economic or scientific reasons 36 Ophiuchi B II noted for its spectacularly colored rings 61 Cygni B III low pressure iceball with potential for terraforming 70 Ophiuchi B IV is a world of fire and ice. Later scientific research confirms life had occurred before ancient impact event which triggered the ongoing severe volcanic outgassing 82 Eridani II frozen thick atmosphere world Alpha Mensae II has early stage evolution hampered by low oxygen, low water levels. considered for terraforming AX Microscopii I was the first supply point site. An interesting world spoiled by its very thick atmosphere. Beta Hydri '''technically habitable super earth, heavy vulcanism '''Chi1 Orionis B iii surprised later surveyors (initial visits ignored the dim red dwarf) because it showed traces of simple life at the equator. Further study showed that there had been early multicellular life before the last volcanism triggered ice age. Epsilon Eridani two belts of early interest for mining Epsilon Indi a 5 later found to have extremophile life oxygenating its equatorial under ice ocean with some similarities to terran rna - used to support the pre wave 1 panspermia theory Gliese 338 A II small thin atmosphere warm world life at the point of c02 being converted (Permian?) Gliese 380 III small thin atmosphere hot world life at the point of c02 being converted (Permian?) Gliese 570 '''A III and C both extremely thin high oxygen atmospheres with traces of exotic biologies '''Gliese 667 A investigated due to 50% molecular oxygen Gliese 783 '''B I.7 offered as proof giant moon could be habitable. Income from short lived heavy element mine supported research facility. No life ever found to account for high oxygen levels. Rejected for terraforming due to tidelocking. '''HIP 7751 A III volcanic activity destroyed atmosphere. Ruins found on III after later surveyors looking at IV noted Roach shipwreck Iota Pegasi '''outer moon of gas giant orbit 5 oxygenating bacteria but only trace water until terraforming starts '''Lambda Serpentis III 0.8g 1.85atm terraformable Tau Ceti III has noticeable similarities to the very young earth (iron sulphur era) but investigations did not find any life. Its 697 hour rotation in an 88 day orbit deemed insurmountable for terraforming, more problematic than 56c temp in a low pressure atmosphere Zeta Hercules VII suprisingly potentially habitable world with thin atmosphere heavily tainted by ammonia due to local biological processes Zeta 2 Reticuli several potentially terraformable worlds hampered by high temperatures Zeta Tucanae II is a trinary planet. III is a low oxygen but otherwise terraformable world The following potentially good systems are confirmed boring 61 Cygni 70 Ophiuchi Alpha Lyrae (Vega) Arcturus Beta Canum Beta Comae Chi Draconis Delta Eridani Delta Pavonis Delta Trianguli Epsilon Eridani Eta Bootis Eta Cassiopea Gliese 884 Gamma Leporis Gamma Pavonis Gamma Serpentis Gliese 183 Gliese 884 Kappa Ceti Lalande 21185 Pi 3 Orionis Sigma Draconis Tau Ceti Xi Bootis Xi Ursa Majoris Zeta 1 Reticuli Zeta Doradus Zeta Trianguli Australis